This church saved me
by ShayBunneh
Summary: Set in episode 16 where Haruhi went after Hikaru who ran off on their date. Starts when Hikaru found the church. Possible OOC characters, OneShot, HikaxHaru, Fluff 3


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! D: )

Hikaru looked everywhere. He tried to hold onto his anger, because there was only one other emotion he could grasp at the moment. _Worry._ And he dreaded it. Shaking the overbearing thought from his head, he kept searching. Another burst of thunder and he was losing it. Where could she be? Was she okay? What if she had gotten hurt…?

He heard a soft cry.

He looked towards the direction it had come from and squinted. Through the fog he saw an old, abandoned church. He walked to it cautiously and threw open the doors just as another clap of thunder erupted overhead.

Another cry filled his ears and he knew that Haruhi was somewhere inside. "Haruhi? Hey, Haruhi, you in here?"

He stopped in front of a small table with a sheet over it. He lifted the sheet carefully and froze.

Haruhi sat there, wet, shaking, and covering her ears in an attempt to shut out the terrifying sounds. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Hi…ka-?" she whimpered and started shaking again as the thunder rumbled once more.

Hikaru, without thinking, pulled the sheet off of her, knowing that she was cold. He took off his headphones, which were still playing his favorite song on repeat, and covered her ears with them. He sat next to her under the table and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his side. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. For getting so upset. For leaving you…I'm sorry."

A surprised Haruhi closed her eyes and snuggled into his warmth. "Thank you."

A tear rolled down Hikaru's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Hi…karu?" she whispered after a couple of minutes.

He was surprised as he glanced at her, but looked back at the floor. "Yeah?

"Why _were _you so upset?" she asked quietly.

"I…I'm not sure…" he answered honestly. Well, semi-honestly. He had an idea that we wasn't sure about yet.

She opened her eyes, her chocolate brown orbs looking into his amber ones. "Well…I know that…that it's always been just you and Kaoru…You both said it yourselves, just the other day. You've never needed any friends." she searched his eyes for a moment before continuing. "And now that you've got some, you're so worried about losing us to others, you get jealous, right?"

He simply stared at her for a moment before wondering, '_How is someone so beautiful, so smart, too?_' He closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Mostly."

She gave him a questioning look.

"You were completely right until you got to 'some friends'." he explained. "Because you're the only one I consider a friend." '_Or more…_' he thought.

She stared at him. "…I…appreciate that."

In his mind, Hikaru anime fell over. _'Maybe I should just tell her…_' he thought. "Haruhi, I-"

She didn't seem to be listening. Her eyebrows were knit together, as if she was confused.

"…Haruhi…?" he asked, confused himself.

She looked at him. "I _really _appreciate that, Hikaru, but that's not true."

Hikaru made a surprised noise as she continued to speak.

"The whole Host Club, we're _all _your friends, not just me. Although I'm honored for you to say that I am your _only _friend, it's simply not true." she finished.

After a moment of letting it sink in, Hikaru put a hand over his mouth and held back a laugh.

She looked at him in utter confusion.

That's what really got to him.

He burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked in annoyance.

"You…!" he laughed. He wiped away a tear and tried to stop laughing. "I didn't know you could be as clueless as tono!"

Haruhi frowned.

He looked at her and smiled softly, successfully repressing the laughter. In a burst of courage, he reached forward and his hand caressed her cheek.

Haruhi blushed ever-so-lightly.

"I didn't mean it that way, Haruhi, when I said that you were the only one I considered a friend. I meant…" he searched her eyes. "I meant that…"

Haruhi closed her eyes and a small smile graced her lips, to Hikaru's blunt surprise. "I understand." she said.

Hikaru stared at her. '_She…understands…? Does that mean…?_' He leaned forward and took her lips to both his and her surprise.

Haruhi's eyes flew open in surprise, but she blushed and closed them soon after.

Hikaru also closed his eyes, pleased that she hadn't attempted to pus him away. He pulled away slightly a minute later.

Haruhi let out a breath, eyes still closed. Instead of speaking, she put her head back on his chest and snuggled back into him.

Hikaru placed his cheek on the top of her head and smiled triumphantly and happily.

Neither had noticed that the thunder had stopped a total of ten minutes prior.

'_This church saved me…_' he thought. '_From making a complete idiot out of myself, again._'

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

V

V

_Please Review_

V

V


End file.
